


Happiness is less than 300 words

by theslymaknae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, and by mini i mean less than 300 words, just a little something to keep me out of my slump, mini fluffs, nana and jeno are both so wHIPPED, nomin are the cutest, thats canon, theyre boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno exchanged happiness through unspoken stares and lingering smiles.(a.k.a less than 300 words drabbles on how nomin is the cutest.)





	1. I. Jaemin likes warm things

It was around 1 (2?) a.m when a bundle of brown hair and sweater invaded Jeno’s bed, the owner of the sweater said nothing as he snuggled against the other. Although he didn’t really need to say anything ayway, Jeno knows who that is like the back of his hand.

“What makes you think it’s okay to invade my bed this late at night, Na Jaemin?” Jeno smiled, shuffling his body to give the other more space.

Na Jaemin grinned against the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, one hand snaking behind Jeno’s waist to snuggle closer.

“I’m your boyfriend, I have the right to invade your bed at any time and you can’t complain.” He said.

“Is that so?”

“That is so, now shut up and sleep, you’re my personal heater from now on.”

Jeno was about to start on his speech on how it would be better if they both sleep in Jaemin’s room instead, noting the fact that he had his room all for himself, but Nana already snored softly against him. So he tightened his hold on the other’s back and pulled the blanket closer.

Jaemin liked the warmth and Jeno loved the fact that Jaemin chose him instead of his portable heater. He was definitely more suitable for cuddling anyway.

 

“Goodnight, Nana.” He said with a peck.


	2. II. Let's drown sim Jeno in a pool

They were huddled together at the back of Dream’s jet black van. Jisung was whining about how he doesn’t have enough leg room (he totally does, even Lucas fit the U van just fine. Jisung’s just being the little baby that he is) and the rest were mostly sleeping or too busy on the phone.

Including Jaemin, who was too busy playing The Sims on his phone. He was so focused on his little game. It was really cute, the light from his phone was reflected prettily on Jaemin’s eyes. His dark lashes framed them beautifully, too.

“Stop staring at me, Jeno.” He said, smiling but still gluing his eyes to his phone.

“You have pretty lashes.” Jeno said, inching his face closer to the younger’s face. “and they’re like.. really long.”

“You’re so gay, Jeno.” Jaemin scoffed, finally looking at Jeno. The older was sticking his tongue out as he grinned.

“Dude, I’m _your_ boyfriend! _”_ He chided, feigning annoyance.

“What even are you playing, anyway?”

 

Jaemin moved his phone to give Jeno a better look of it. “The Sims, Here, I’m creating us.” He showed the two characters on the screen, clearly proud of his work (He did make a good nomin representation, despite the limited source in the CAS.)

“Jaemin, who’s gayer now?”

 

“ _Shut up Jeno or I’m gonna drown sim Jeno in a pool.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... i dont know how sim works on phONES IM SORRY? 
> 
> enlighten me, seasonys.


	3. III. Jeno didn't know how punishment works

Jaemin shouldn’t really pull stunts like that. Kissing him on camera was really not okay. While it’s indeed true that their playful ‘I’ll-kiss-you’ banter had been on camera for god knows how long, none of them actually dared to do it for real.

Not until Jaemin kissed him on that plane. Something that the editor would definitely not cut. (Hello? Premium fanservice content?)

So here Jeno was, cupping his boyfriend’s face in front of his hyungs and dream dongsaengs on one of their casual movie night. He could hear Lucas’ loud cheering in the background as he pulled Jaemin’s face closer. He could also hear Doyoung and Taeyong fumbling in the background asking everyone ‘are we allowing this? Guys are we really allowing this kinda behavior? Guys?’ while the rest shushed them up.

 

“Jeno what the hell were you doing everyone is looking at us!” Jaemin stuttered, trying to back away from his boyfriend but his face was locked by Jeno’s hands.

The latter ignored his complain and went straight to land a small kiss on the younger’s forehead, followed by loud cheers from the rest of them (He swore he could hear someone saying they were disappointed that it was just a forehead kiss, he bet it was Jisung or Chenle.)

“I’m giving you a punishment for kissing me on camera,” Jeno answered, taking his hands off Jaemin’s face with a triumphant smirk, thinking that he had succeeded in whatever it is he thought he was doing.

 

_Apparently, Lee Jeno didn’t know how punishment works._


	4. IV. Christmas Morning

It was the smallest thing, really, like how Jeno would know where to look for him on nights after they finished their practice. How he would always bring extra jacket and a warm can of chocolate from the vending machine.

How he would sneak up behind Jaemin, plopping a warm jacket and offering him his hot chocolate. How Jeno would let him rest his head on his shoulder while Jaemin looked at the stars.

It was always the smallest things, their unspoken habit, their little rituals, to find a spot in the tall building and to gaze at the dark night sky, that made Jaemin wished he’d have Jeno by his side for as long as he breathes. Everytime, He would thank God for giving him the chance to be with a certain Lee Jeno.

 

“When I see you I feel like it’s Christmas morning and I’m ten.” Jaemin confessed, tilting his head closer to Jeno.

As he felt warm hand snuggling him closer, he heard Jeno whispered.

“Well, you’re not that much older.”

“ _Lee Jeno do you really have to ruin the mood like this?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chill--its a metaphor i'm not really a person who'd hype up christmas when it's only march. 
> 
> i at least wait till april.


	5. V. Car Rides

“Hop in.” Jeno grinned from behind the steering wheel, his crescent eyes crinkling playfully.

“Is Doyoung hyung seriously granting you the permission? Really? Doyoung hyung? This was so unfair!” Jaemin asked in disbelief as he hopped inside the black sedan.

“What can I say? I’m his favorite after all. Now buckle up, baby, we’re going on a ride.” He said, cheekily putting his sunglasses on. Jaemin rolled his eyes as he pretended to gag.

Then Jeno started to look over his shoulder as he reversed the car and— _now,_ Jaemin really had trouble breathing. Or maintaining a steady heart rate.  

**

They didn’t go far. (Jeno wanted to but Jaemin kept on reminding him about how he hadn’t had his license yet and getting caught underage driving will not make pretty headlines) Most of the ‘driving’ was around the block and back at the basement parking lot. It was short, and slightly bumpy (“Excuse me I am new at this.”), but definitely enjoyable.

“So,” Jaemin smiled, eyeing Jeno as he parked the car. “Hoverboards, bikes, now car? What exactly are you trying to prove here, Lee Jeno?”

“That I’m cool. Am I cool, Jaemin?” Jeno smiled, resting his head on the steering wheel, eyes fixated on his boyfriend.

Jaemin laughed.

“Cool enough to deserve you?”

Jaemin’s laugh stopped, heart racing as he met Jeno’s gaze. The older was still smiling, but his gaze was strong and intense.

Jaemin blushed.

Jeno hoped that he meant it as a yes. 


	6. VI. Breakfast

Being a morning person had its advantages. To be able to see the sun rise and to enjoy the small window of fresh air before all vehicles packed the street. For Jeno, waking up early means that and more. It means the privilege to use the bathroom before the younger kids woke up and fights for who gets to shower first.

It means, especially on day offs like this, being able to watch Na Jaemin cook breakfast.

“What are you making?” He asked, rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen.

“Eggs and toasts. Want me to cook you some bacon as well?” Jaemin answered, eyes focused on his cooking.

“Yes please.”

**

He had seen Jaemin cooked million times and he doubted that he’d ever get bored of the sight. The younger looked absolutely gorgeous with his loose, unstyled hair falling on his forehead (which sometimes gets crinkled as he cooks), eyes focusing on whatever he was cooking, lips mumbling as he talked to himself.

 

“You’re really handsome when you cook.” Jeno blurted out

“Are you just saying that so I’ll give you more bacon?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I just like seeing you cook.”

“Really? Maybe I also like talking and having you by my side when I’m cooking.”

“Only when you’re cooking? Because I personally wouldn’t mind being by your side at any time, not only when you’re cooking.”

“Yeah Maybe I’d like that too.” Jaemin smiled, meeting Jeno’s eyes for the first time that morning.

 

They exchanged gaze in silence— _comfortable silence._ Only smiles and shared fondness. Jeno swore he wouldn’t mind waking up two hours earlier to enjoy more of this everyday, to enjoy just being with Jaemin before...

“Oh god. Not in front of my salad.” Jisung groaned, breaking the silence.

 _Yeah. Before that._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof? This was 299 words?? And I’m cutting like 100 words from the original draft ajadjbakn i need more than 300 words


	7. VII. Fear

“Jeno, it’s Friday the 13th.” Jaemin sang, wrapping his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “What is your biggest fear?” He asked the older, still clinging into him.

“Being in dark water.” Jeno answered. “Like, _seriously_ , don’t you think it’s creepy? You don’t know what else is roaming under the surface.”

Jaemin nodded, burying his face slightly in Jeno’s shoulder. “Now ask me.”

The older laughed, “Knowing you, it’d be something along the line of ‘losing you’ or ‘being forgotten by you.’ Right?”

“It is.”

“You’re so cheesy, Na Jaemin.”

“Will you get tired of me being cheesy?”

“I would never.” He said, turning to face Jaemin and reciprocate his hug. “I would never, ever, get tired of you and your lame, cheesy lines. In fact, I encourage such behavior.”

 

Donghyuck may or may have not gagged watching the pair.

**

DREAM GROUPCHAT

**_Hyuck: [picture attachment]_ **

**_Hyuck: If I’m disgusted, y’all should too._ **

**_Mochisung: OMFG NOT AGAIN_ **

**_Mark: Jisung, words._ **

**_Mochisung: ‘omfg not again.’_ **

**_Sorry hyung forgot that I had caps on._ **

**_Renjun: Damn, Friday the 13 ths are scary. _ **


	8. VIII: Tiptoe

Jeno didn’t remember exactly when he had first done it, tiptoeing to Jaemin’s room in the dark hours of the night. Apparently, he had done it too many times already that the latter just left his door slightly ajar every time.

 

He believed the first time he snuck into Jaemin’s bed was behind some stupid reason like ‘Renjun forced me to watch a scary movie,’ or ‘Renjun set the AC too low, your room is warmer’ or something along the line. Jaemin just nodded, shuffling closer to the wall.

Some days, when the manager sleep in their dorm, they would stop Jeno from knocking on Jaemin’s door. “Jaemin texted me, he said that Renjun told him a ghost story and he can’t sleep.” He lied, once again throwing Renjun under the bus, and excused himself inside his best friend’s room.

 

Jeno didn’t remember exactly why he had done it in the first place, all he know is that he had had enough nights without Jaemin and now no one can stop him from making the most of it, to make up for all the starless nights.  


	9. IX. Salt

Jaemin admitted that his boyfriend looked amazing that day, well, he always does. But nothing beats beach Jeno, with damp hair swept back and carefree smile playing on his face.

Nothing beats how good his skin looked, all sunkissed and beautiful, sticky from the seawater.

And definitely nothing beats their beach kisses, for Jeno’s lips tasted like the sea, like summer, and salty and warm and perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu this is so short but too long to be posted on twitter ;_; 
> 
>  
> 
> while we're at it, the twitter's @280dream ;)

**Author's Note:**

> ... writing in limited words???Are??harder???than i thought?? ashgjd but this was so much fun to do and I think I can update more frequently. 
> 
> (though i am: not making any promises.)


End file.
